


Le second principe de la thermodynamique

by Nelja



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon - Anime, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon, Science
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed, Al et Winry avant la mort de Trisha. Ils discutent science, alchimie, et les mérites comparés des deux. Winry a beau être une tête de mule, elle a parfois de surprenantes intuitions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le second principe de la thermodynamique

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix.
> 
> Je suis certaine que l'"énergie" prise dans l'autre monde pour faire marcher l'alchimie - dans la version premier anime - est en fait de l'entropie négative. Cela colle beaucoup mieux avec ce qu'on en voit effectivement.

"Il faut absolument que tu voies encore une fois comment ça marche!" s'exclama Al.

"Mais je ne veux pas!" dit Winry, qui avait alors huit ans. "Le dernière fois que je suis allée regarder votre alchimie, mon chien y a perdu une patte ! Je n'aime pas ça."

"C'est pour ça que tu ne l'as pas amené aujourd'hui, tout ira bien !" claironna Ed. "Et tu pourras enfin changer d'avis! Regarde, on trace le cercle..." lui et Al se mirent à genoux, traçant le cercle dans la poussière. Al tirait la langue d'application, et Winry, malgré son désir de fuir à toutes jambes, ne put se résoudre à les laisser. "On met l'objet à transmuter dedans..." Al jeta les poignées d'herbe qu'ils avaient entreposées "et voilà!" Ed et Al se baissèrent à nouveau, placèrent leurs mains sur les côtés du cercle, et au milieu d'une lumière jaune qui empêchait de comprendre exactement ce qui se passait, les brins d'herbe se rassemblèrent pour former un bouquet de fleurs belles et colorées. Winry ne se rappelait pas en avoir vu de pareilles.

Al fut le plus rapide. Il saisit le bouquet, et le mit devant le nez de Winry.

"C'est pour toi !" s'exclama-t-il.

"De la part de nous deux." ajouta Ed.

"Maman aime beaucoup quand on lui transmute des fleurs, alors on a pensé que comme tu es une fille, peut-être que toi aussi." précisa Al.

Winry n'aimait pas énormément les fleurs, ni l'alchimie, mais elle aimait les cadeaux, surtout de la part des frères Elric. "Merci à tous les deux." dit-elle, légèrement surprise.

"Tu vois que c'est bien, l'alchimie !" ricana Ed.

Winry fut saisie d'un désir soudain de ne pas être d'accord avec eux. "Je n'aime pas ça. On ne comprend rien à ce qui se passe, ça ressemble à un tour de magie. Je préfère mes machines. Elles sont vraiment scientifiques, elles!"

"Mais l'alchimie est vraiment scientifique !" protesta Al.

"Si tu ne comprends pas, c'est parce que tu ne l'as pas étudiée, c'est tout. Tu crois que je comprends comment ça marche, les auto-mails ?" rajouta Ed.

"D'abord, la science obéit à des lois."

"Mais l'alchimie aussi! L'alchimie obéit au principe d'équivalence. Pour obtenir quelque chose, on doit donner quelque chose de même valeur."

"En science, on dirait que la matière se conserve." précisa Ed.

"Oui, nous avons ça aussi." concéda Winry. "Mais ce n'est pas normal que l'énergie ne se conserve pas. Vos brins d'herbe, je ne les ai pas bien vus, mais ils ont bougé ! Sans apport d'énergie extérieure ! Alors tu vois, ça n'obéit pas aux même lois. Il y en a moins."

"C'est plutôt bien, qu'il y en aie moins." bougonna Ed.

"Il faut que l'énergie se conserve ! Sinon, ce n'est pas naturel !" proclama Winry avec un air très fier, alors qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi. "C'est le Premier Principe de le Thermodynamique."

"Mais je crois que l'énergie se conserve !" protesta Al. "Tu te rappelles, grand frère, ils en parlaient dans ce livre, celui à la couverture jaune."

"Ah oui ! Il était pas génial, d'ailleurs. Tu dois le savoir, Winry, les objets ont une énergie, même sans bouger, qui est celle de leur chaleur. Quand on fait les manipulations alchimiques, les particules se refoidissent un peu, pendant qu'elles bougent. Et puis à la fin, on obtient un objet immobile, alors le mouvement se retransforme en chaleur, et finalement ça a la même température qu'au départ. Et on a tout le temps la même énergie."

"Oh..." dit Winry.

"C'est bien ça !" dit Al. "Donc, tu vois, nous aussi, on a votre Premier Principe! De toute façon, c'est aussi le principe d'équivalence, d'une certaine façon."

"Même si c'est quand même beaucoup plus drôle quand on en discute avec les mots de l'alchimie !" dit Ed. "Mais bon, tu ne comprendrais pas."

"Et le Second Principe de la Thermodynamique ?" demanda Winry d'un ton légèrement moins assuré. Elle était en colère devant l'air supérieur calculé de Ed, mais pas encore assez pour lui taper dessus et partir en courant.

"Le quoi?" demanda Al.

"Vous avez combien de principes ?" rajouta son frère, moqueur.

Winry se sentait redevenir confiante. "Seulement deux. Le second principe dit que l'entropie augmente." Elle prononçait le mot entropie avec une légère hésitation, comme s'il ne lui était pas familier. "Ca veut dire, en gros, que si on a une situation ordonnée, c'est facile d'arriver à une situation désordonnée. Il suffit de laisser faire le temps. Mais si on a une situation désordonnée, on ne peut pas arriver à une situation ordonnée, à moins d'y mettre de l'énergie. Ou de mettre le désordre ailleurs."

"Comme pour nos chambres !" s'exclama Al qui écoutait attentivement. "Elles se mettent en désordre toutes seules, mais il faut les ranger ! Ou mettre le fouillis sous le lit !"

"Voilà !" dit Winry. "Pareil pour un jeu de cartes : c'est beaucoup plus fatigant de le remettre en ordre que de le ranger. Ou pour deux liquides que l'on mélange, comme le lait et le café : ils se mélangent tout seuls, mais ce n'est pas possible, sans énergie extérieure, de retrouver le lait d'un côté et le café de l'autre ! Eh bien pour les trucs scientifiques, c'est pareil aussi. On ne peut pas prendre de l'énergie de chaleur et la transformer en mouvement, sans apport extérieur !"

"Pas en alchimie." dit Ed. "Je te refais sans problème un bol de lait et un bol de café avec ton petit déjeûner. Je te le montre quand tu veux."

"Ca me dit quelque chose." dit Al. "Il me semble que la chimie est devenue alchimie justement quand on a trouvé moyen de faire... ce que tu dis, Winry. De remettre des choses en ordre sans énergie extérieure."

"Comment tu sais ça ?" demanda Ed.

"C'était dans la préface historique du gros livre rouge de l'étagère du haut."

"Ah bon. je ne lis pas les préfaces. Mais de toute façon ça prouve bien que l'alchimie est plus puissante que votre science !" conclut Ed d'un air triomphant.

"Ce qui prouve bien que ce n'est pas naturel et scientifique !" dit Winry, lui faisant face, les mains sur les hanches. "L'ordre, ce n'est pas qu'un concept flou ! C'est une grandeur scientifique, on peut la mesurer ! On ne peut pas en tirer de nulle part! Même en alchimie, je ne sais pas où vous le prenez, mais ça fait encore des trucs mystiques et inexpliqués. L'alchimie n'est pas une science !" conclut-elle à son tour, en articulant bien les syllabes. Elle lui tira la langue.

"Tête de mule ! Tête de mule ! Tu dis ça juste parce que tu n'y comprends rien !"

Cette insulte avait le don d'énerver Winry. "Tête de mule toi-même !" dit-elle à Ed, et c'était vrai, sans nul doute, mais ça ne l'énervait pas, lui.

Ed rit, et Winry rit aussi, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas encore passer pour quelqu'un qui gémit tout le temps.

"Winry !" dit Al, "fais attention à tes fleurs !"

Winry se rendit compte qu'elle les avait trop serrées, brisant quelques tiges et se rentrant des épines dans la main, sans même s'en rendre compte. "Oh." dit-elle. "Je vais rentrer pour les mettre dans un vase.

"Et te faire un pansement !" dit Al. "Tu t'es fait mal !"

"On peut venir avec toi ?" demanda Ed. "Je te transmuterai ton café, si tu veux."

"C'est pas la peine !" s'exclama Winry. "Mais vous pouvez venir, bien sûr."

En chemin, Al lui demanda. "Dis, Winry, pourquoi tu n'aimes pas l'alchimie ?"

"Je l'ai déjà dit !" protesta la petite fille. "Ca a coupé la patte de mon chien !"

"Je suis sûr que ça t'a beaucoup amusée de lui faire un auto-mail, de toute façon !" ricana Ed.

"N'importe quoi !" dit Winry. "J'aime les auto-mails, mais c'est quand même mieux de ne pas en avoir besoin. Et puis, je l'ai dit aussi, ça marche selon des principes qu'on ne comprend pas. Ca me fait peur."

Ed haussa les épaules. "En fait, tu n'aimes pas l'alchimie parce que tu ne sais pas en faire."

Winry fut plus touchée qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle bouda pendant au moins une minute, puis revint à de meilleurs sentiments.

"Peut-être." dit-elle, essayant d'être honnête. C'est parce que vous êtes toujours ensemble à en faire, et que moi je n'y comprends rien. ca me donne l'impression d'être toute seule."

"Mais toi tu as les auto-mails, Winry !" protesta Al.

"Ce n'est pas pareil. Je n'ai personne de mon âge pour en parler."

"Tu n'as qu'à faire de l'alchimie." dit Ed. "Je pense que même une fille, et aussi bornée que toi, peut apprendre."

"C'est trop long ! Je n'ai pas non plus envie de passer ma vie à ça !" dit Winry. "Ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse de toute façon. On ne choisit pas ce qu'on va faire juste pour ne pas être seul. Ce serait bête."

"C'est pas faux." dit Ed.

"Mais tu peux quand même venir voir." rajouta Al. "Ou on peut même parler d'autre chose, et jouer à autre chose."

"Et puis tu as vu aujourd'hui qu'on pouvait bien faire de l'alchimie sans faire du mal à personne." dit Ed.

"Je me suis fait mal aux doigts !" protesta Winry.

"Ca ne compte pas !" dit Al, peiné.

"Mais bien sûr, que je vais revenir." dit Winry. "De toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser tout seuls. Sans moi, et avec cette alchimie, il pourrait vous arriver de grooos problèmes."

Elle essaya de les regarder avec l'air sévère de Pinako, mais elle n'y arrivait pas bien du tout, tous les trois éclatèrent de rire, et la discussion fut rapidement oubliée.


End file.
